If I Give You My Heart
by Namikazes
Summary: Kushina is in the Hospital in need of a heart transplant and Minato is her main doctor. Over the time she has been admitted under his care, they've grown to care for each other. Being the one giving her the procedure, it's either get it right, or Kushina's gone at his own hands. Rated for safety. MinaKushi Doctor AU.
1. Barely Breathing

Many telephones and chattering can be heard from outside his office door. It has been a slow day by far, but it's nothing unusual. Sitting forward in his desk chair, he went over status reports that belonged to a few patients under his care as he waited. What he was waiting for though was nothing in particular; he just knows something is always to come. Either it be his father barging into his office or one of the nurses wanting to know something. Something _always_ happens. Stacking and setting a folder aside, he furrowed his brows upon setting his eyes on a certain slip of paper. He sighed and rubbed his temple, knowing the lack of feedback he was getting revolving around this one patient.

Young woman is about his age, few years younger if not and is in need of surgery. But unfortunately, they don't have what she needs right on the bat, and it saddens him. She's been here a while and he's helped her all he can, and he will continue to do just that. No matter what causes he must use. Standing from his seat, he slipped the paper in his pocket and made his way around his desk to the door, grabbing his clipboard and files before walking out.

"Minato!" His father popped up behind him, grabbing his shoulder to halt him. Minato looked over his shoulder curiously, but also having a feeling on what the man needed just by the expression on his features. "She won't let them give her the antibiotics.. _again_."

Minato snorted, "Did you even try? How many of you guys are-"

"Five." The older man, Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and gave the blonde a questioning look. "Every time one of us goes near her, she'd glare and lean away." That sounds about right for that woman. Minato sighed and stood still to think for a moment before responding.

"Alright, I'll be there after I do a few things." Jiraiya nodded and turned the other way from him. Minato shook his head, muttering something about troublesome women. He blinked, thinking he may be picking up some of Nara's attitude.

"Minato!" Minato looked up as his name slipped from a young woman's mouth, Mikoto, "Where do you think you're headed?" She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

Minato raised a brow, "Browns room..?" Is she _scolding_ him? Mikoto shook her head and took one of the folders he had under his arm, "What are you-"

"I'll check up on Brown for you." She smiled, but behind that smile hid something. Minato narrowed his eyes, not exactly _liking_ that something. Mikoto is one of the nurses around the Hospital under his order, but she finds it alright to act like his mother just because they grew up together. "Minato, she won't let anyone else go near her." She said, seriousness and a little worry in her tone, "She said she will only let _you_ do it."

Minato diverted his eyes and puckered his lip, a little blush coating his cheeks, "..Fine." He mumbled, turning away from the woman. He headed in the direction Jiraiya went, knowing the poor man must be trying to work with the girl again.

"Wait, Minato!" Mikoto yelped, slapping a few papers on his clipboard. _Like_ he needed more work, Mikoto. "She wouldn't let me do her checkup, so can you..?"

"Wouldn't it be better if a female nurse did it?" Minato asked. Yes, he has given female patients checkups before, but he only does it if he has no other choice. You know, for _reasons_.

"As I said, she won't let anyone else but _you_ do it." Mikoto sighed. "We couldn't even get the antibiotics in her and she has inflammation building up.." Minato slummed his shoulders and nodded, understanding where she was getting at. The girl needs her meds, and now.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll get to that first." He clipped the papers to his clip board and resumed his way towards the said girls assigned room. As he approached, a few nurses can be seen walking out of the room looking rather exhausted.

"Dr. Namikaze.. good luck." One woman said, patting his shoulder has she walked pass him. Jiraiya walked out with his hand to his cheek. Minato didn't even have to ask because he already knew what must have happen.

"She has a strong blow.." Jiraiya mumbled, "I managed to hold her down for a good four seconds before she hit me." Minato said no words as the man slowly walked pass him, but waited a few moments before entering the room. He smiled, seeing his patient sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest as she grumbled to herself. The click the door made as he pushed it close caught her attention, making her look up to meet his eye. The way her eyes lit up made his smile widen as he made his way over to the side of the bed.

"Sit up." He took the rolling chair in the room and slid next to her, setting a hand on her back to help her sit up properly. "I hear you were giving them a hard time about your check up." He chuckled, pulling the collar of her top down far enough to place the drum of his stethoscope atop of her chest, "Take a deep breath for me.." He requested, placing the ear buds in his ears. _Her heart is beating unusually fast.. Heh._

"I don't trust them." The patient, Kushina Uzumaki is her name, said as she took in as much air as her lungs will hold before slowly releasing it. "I don't like people touching me." She furrowed her brows and diverted her eyes away from him as her face went ablaze, "But I trust you, ya know.." Minato moved the drum to her back, resting his hand on her upper chest below her neck, "Can I ask you something?" Kushina asked, taking a deep breath whilst he listened to her pulse.

"What is it?" He asked, taking the ear buds out and writing a few scribbles on the clipboard.

"What is a heart transplant?" Kushina asked, her expression downing in worry. Minato stopped to look at her, surprise showing in his eyes. "I heard a few nurses talking about it." Minato sighed and set his work aside. She knows, huh?

"A heart transplant is an operation in which a failing, diseased heart is replaced with a healthier one. It's a very risky surgery though.." Minato tried to say it carefully, but maybe he should have left the last part out, by seeing the emotion that settled too comfortably on her features. Seeing her in an uncomfortable state around him makes his chest twist in distaste. It doesn't suit her, that expression. He rather see her smile or even yell at him. But no, she looks _worried_ and feared.

"Is that what I..?" She asked, her tone low and soft. Minato paused for a short few moments before nodding. He frowned, watching her bow her head down. Kushina started picking at the fabric of the sheets while she took it in. She scoffed, catching Minato's unguarded attention, "So basically I need a new heart."

"That's what it is." Minato pressed his lips together in a thin line, turning his seat around to adjust the monitor attached to her to track her heart pulse. Remembering he needs to finish her checkup, he moved back over towards her with his clipboard. "Vitals are fine.. fluids.. hm." He mumbled, checking and scribbling some things off.

"Maybe it's been broken so many times that it's finally failing me.." Minato snapped his head up, surprising her. "I- I mean, uh-" Obviously she had not meant for him to hear that. "Nothing, it was nothing." Though he didn't ask, he still heard what she said.

He decided not to pry, "I'll need you to roll your right sleeve up and lay your arm out." Minato said, leaning back towards the desk and grabbing a few needles from the small drawer. Doing as she was told, Kushina scooted to the edge of the bed to face him while she rolled her sleeve up and held her arm out as he prepared the shot. "This may pinch.." He rolled back up to her and began tying a rubber band around her upper arm before un- tapping the needle.

"Do I absolutely need it?" Kushina questioned, wincing as the thin metal was inserted into the fold of her arm.

"No one can survive with a diseased heart for long." Minato looked her in the eye, "It's already been too long. If we don't replace yours with a healthier one on time, then you'll-"

"Then I'll what?" Kushina cut him off, wanting to hear him say it alone. "_Die?_" Minato gritted his teeth at that _word_, hating how it easily rolled off her tongue the way it did. That's something he can't allow; something he _won't_ allow to happen. He pressed a cotton cloth to her arm as he slowly pulled the needle out, "Minato..?"

"You're not gonna die." He stated as he wrapped a bandage around her arm. "The reason for this surgery is to assure that with your new, healthier heart." Kushina nodded and remained silent for a few moments and unmoved. Minato finished bandaging where he had just had given her a shot before rechecking her vitals.

"And if something goes wrong in the surgery?" Her voice entered his hearing again, but what she said struck him. He left it unanswered.

"How's your throat feeling? Is it sore? Numb?" Minato asked, looking at her from the paper. Kushina hesitantly paused before shaking her head. Minato sighed and set his pen and work down before moving closer to her, "It's not right to lie, Ms. Uzumaki.." Lying will only make the condition worse. He set his left hand on the back of her neck and started massaging her tonsils, checking if they were swollen or else.

"I wasn't lying, ya know!" She started giggling and trying to pull his hand away, "You're hands are cold, stop!"

"Alright, alright." Minato backed away with a scoff and picked his pen back up, "How's your head and stomach?"

"Everything's fine besides my chest." Kushina answered with a nod. Minato nodded, understanding where she was getting at. Clicking his pen shut, he parted his lips to speak, but the sound of the door opening behind him made him refrain from doing so and turn around. Jiraiya took up the door way with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, like he was just running.

"Minato-" Jiraiya looked up, still panting. "It's in- we just got it.." Minato dropped what he was doing and stood from his seat, slight disbelieve written on his face, "The donor, we just got it."

"Donor?" Kushina questioned, not knowing what the elder man meant. She turned to Minato for an answer, but he wasn't facing her at the moment. Minato pulled his father out and closed the door, not allowing her to hear what they speak of. After assuring the door was closed, Minato turned to Jiraiya and took a sharp intake of breath.

"You sure?" He questioned, feeling a series of emotions. They have it? They _actually_ can do this for her?

"The donor heart we can use for the transplant just made it in." Jiraiya nodded. "We can do this, Minato." He took a few steps forward to decrease the ground distance between them and set his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "_You_ can do this." Minato nodded , "Now."

"_Now?_" Minato inquired, "What do you mean _now?"_

"I can have the equipment ready and the surgeons gathered in 20 minutes at the most." Jiraiya said. "What I mean is, there's space in everyone's schedule today and tonight. We can have the transplant done by tomorrow morning." He wanted nothing more than to assure this girl lives the rest of her life with a healthy heart. Minato wanted the same; he wanted it more than anyone here perhaps. Kushina isn't just another patient under his care to him.. He stared at her laying form through the window on the door, seeing she had lied down.

"I want to give her some time after I tell her." Minato said. He felt something was amiss about her position. She can't be asleep already; they have only just walked out of the room. He also took notice on how her hair was flailed around her, like she just shot down. It was only then did he notice the sound of her monitor on a continuous beeping, and it alerted him. Faster than one could catch, Minato had the door swung open and was by her bed side in an instant. _She's not breathing-! _With the door open, Jiraiya and other nurses started flooding in as Minato began CPR.

"Minato- _move!_" Mikoto ran over as the others surrounded them, trying to switch the adjusting's on the monitor and such. She grabbed the paddles, rubbing them together a few times before placing them in the center of Kushina's chest, "Clear!" Kushina arch up as the electricity shocked through her, but quickly slumped back down. Not seeing a reaction right away, Mikoto went to do it again, but Minato stopped her.

"Wait-." He held his hand up as he leaned his head down and pressed his ear just above Kushina's chest. The room fell almost completely silent besides the faint beeping that showed up on the monitor. It was there, that's all that mattered.

"Mina.." A small voice sounded in his ear, making him relax in relief, "What..?" Carefully slipping his arm under the back of her head, he cradled her against his shoulder and hid his face in her hair. That scared him- more than anything ever has. Looking at his father from the corner of his eye, he gave him a narrowed, stern look. Jiraiya knew what the look meant, and gestured everyone out of the room, meaning to start the preparations' for the procedure. Getting somewhat of her strength back, Kushina lifted her shaky arms and rested them the best she could around his shoulders. "Minato.., what's wrong?" She asked.

Leaving it with no response, he held her closer.


	2. Still Beating

Minato softly clicked the door closed as he exited, leaving Kushina alone to her thoughts. He had just explained to her what is to happen and he wants to let it sink it before coming back. She was told the amount of time she has before the procedure, and he assured her he will be the one doing it. Not that it helped on his side of the deal. What if he messes up? What if it fails? One wrong move and she's gone at _his own hands_. But he has no time to grief over the possibilities now. He quickly made his way down the halls to the assigned ER room where many others were setting up. Mikoto walked up to him as he walked through the door, holding a bundle of folded clothing out to him.

"We're almost done here." She smiled, though it could not be seen with the mask on, "Put these on, and I'll go get her with you." Mikoto cares about Kushina dearly, as were she was her sister. Mikoto is the only other person Kushina has allowed to be near her, but still only lets Minato do what is needed. With a nod, Minato wrapped his own mask on and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. After looking around the room for a few moments, Mikoto began pushing him out. "You did tell her, right?"

"Of course I did!" Minato said. Why wouldn't he tell her such a thing? The closer they got to her, the more nervous he felt. His palms started feeling clammy, causing his gloves to stick to his skin. Seeing how tensed he was, Mikoto set a hand on his shoulder as they walked up to the door and stopped before going in.

"Everything will be fine, Minato." Mikoto said, slowly reaching for the knob to crack open the door, but Minato beat her to it. Standing back, she allowed him to open the door and walk in before her. "Kushina?" Mikoto voiced out since Minato stood in front of the doorway, remaining silent. Kushina turned towards the front of the room, sitting up with a smile on her face upon seeing the two that entered. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Kushina nodded her head. Her eyes locked on Minato as he walked around the opposite side of the bed than Mikoto, unhooking the bed from the wall. They detached the wires and IV's from her arms and started pushing and pulling the bed towards the halls. Kushina laid back down against the few pillows behind her and stared at the ceiling as the lights came in and out of few. Mikoto and Minato were moving fast she noticed, as if they were facing an emergency. She closed her eyes as they rounded a corner, a pair of large doors the last she saw. Minato's hand was gripping the railing next to her, and it made her feel more secure in the situation she will be facing.

Feeling that they had entered a different room, she slowly reopened her eyes. The lights were dim and the doctors and surgeons were covered in protective clothing, similar to Minato's. Jiraiya walked over and helped pull the bed to the middle of the room.

"Get the IV's and fluids-." He ordered. Kushina turned to Minato and frowned. What if this is her last chance? What if this moment is the last she'll see of him? Much to everyone's disapproval, she sat up in a sitting position.

"He- Hey-!" Minato dropped what he was doing and tried to get her to lay back down, "Jiraiya, get the propofol and give-"

"Minato." Kushina grasped the sleeve of his jacket and gave him a look, one he couldn't tear away from. "Please?" Minato took a short pause before bowing his head and sighing. Everyone else around the room besides them two went on with their own thing, but occasionally looked over to peek. "You said yourself this is a risky operation.." Now Minato frowned, "There's something I want to do in case I.. you know." Kushina took an intake of breath before tugging on his arm. Minato would look at her questionably before reaching a hand up and slowing inching down his mask. As he did so, he leaned down towards her and pressed his lips to hers, setting a hand on her cheek and jaw line.

It didn't last long, but it meant a lot. After they parted, Minato pulled his mask back over his face before placing a tube over Kushina's nose and mouth. She didn't know what it was at first, but once she felt herself getting weaker and her eyes closing, she knew what it was. He was putting her to sleep. A hand went to the back of her neck as she eased back down against the bed to help adjust her comfortably. As her vision blurred, the last thing she saw was Minato leaning down towards her, and the last thing she heard was his voice whispering three little words in her ear before she fell in a cool slumber.

_You'll be alright._

* * *

Her throat was sore and her mouth was dry. The ache in her head was strong and annoying, and the bright light that's apparently above her wasn't helping. She tried moving, but her limbs felt like stone. The sound of a door being opened and quiet footsteps coming towards her caught her divided attention for a moment before it was pulled away. Feeling the sudden pain envelop her chest made her back arch up and dry groan escape her throat. But arching only made it worse. She felt a pair of hands gently push her down against the bed. The feeling was familiar, and it distracted her from the actual pain she was feeling.

"You awake, Kushina?" A deep voice questioned, ringing in her ears. Just the sound of him calmed her and brought a slight smile to her face. But she wondered, is it real? The light was switched off above her, allowing her to wince open her eyes to see the man standing near her. His posture was rather casual, but he looked exhausted she can tell. As her eyes adjusted, she watched him change her IV pouch before walking around to the other side of the bed. "As said, everything turned out alright." He sent her a glance, "Happy to see you're finally awake.."

From her place, she can see it was well into the night just by looking towards the window. Must be nearing early morning hours if not. Her attention was suddenly brought to a feeling she felt, though it wasn't pain. It was warm and _alive_.. Kushina bit her lip, feeling the beating in her chest and hearing the rhythm pound in her ears. She was alright. "Minato.." She breathed out, waiting for him to turn around for her to go on, "Thank you."

Minato quietly set what he was doing down and stepped towards her, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple, "You're welcome."

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart, that's still beating. And the pain, that is healing, in your name. If I give you my heart, will you keep holding on?_

* * *

**Story dedicated to my lovely friend, Liz. c:**

**[Other version of this story will be published separately.]**


End file.
